Thunderbirds Fic
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [On HIATUS] Umm... this is kind of a change of events in the movie. Hope you like! Review?


"Dad!" Alan Tracy screamed in horror as he saw his father and his brothers drifting throughout Thunderbird 5. "Wake up! Just press the button and you'll be out of there!"

"Jeff! Wake up now!" shouted Fermat's dad.

"I think that's the first time you ever called me by my first name," came Mr. Tracy's weak voice. He hit the button and oxygen began coming into the spacecraft. He gave a huge sigh of relief as his sons started to come to and gathered around the screen. "We'll be alright Alan. We'll meet you back at Para-"

His words were cut off as he shouted, "Alan, watch out!"

It was too late. Alan turned as a strong African American man grabbed his arms. Mr. Tracy was helpless as he saw all of his assistants and his own son grabbed from behind: Tintin, her father, her mother, Fermat, his father, Lady Penelope and Alan.

"Come and meet us," came a cruel drawl. Mr. Tracy looked up to see a bald man with an evil glint in his eyes.

The screen then went black.

"Scott," Mr. Tracy yelled to his son. "Get everyone on Thunderbird 3. We need to go help Alan!"

His sons set off, running. Thunderbird 3 started on descent back to Earth.

The door slammed open on the freezer door. Alan looked up weakly to see his father and his brothers.

"Dad," he groaned, shivering violently. His father helped him up and Alan leaned on his brothers.

Suddenly the unmistakable cock of a gun was heard.

"You had better come with me," said a voice. The Tracy family turned to see The Hood, the bald man.

They did as they were told and found themselves in a large room. The Tracy family was tied to metal posts just as Tintin and Fermat and the rest of the assistants were.

"What do you want with us?" demanded John.

"Well," The Hood began. "I want to get revenge for what I have lost. Your father left me to die. I have made that up because my mind is now stronger." He showed this by inflicting pain on Scott who screamed as his head throbbed. "But," he continued. "It is not my problem. It is yours Jeff Tracy. You must explain to your sons what you did to me- and your own wife."

"But we already know," blurted out another of Alan's brothers.

"But Alan doesn't," The Hood said menacingly, nodding.

His female assistant broke the snaps that held Alan and thrust him to the ground.

"What?" Alan demanded.

"Ask your father," The Hood said.

"Alan," Mr. Tracy said with difficulty. "You can't always save everybody. I know that. I couldn't save your mother or him," he said, nodding towards Dr. Evil.

"But," Alan said.

"Yes," The Hood replied. "Your father left me to die in a building of flames. He left your mother to drown."

"NO!" Alan shouted.

"Oh yes," The Hood said, inflicting pain on the Tracy family and their assistants, except for Alan.

Alan heard the cries of his friends and family. He tried to approach The Hood and get him to stop. And it did stop.

But The Hood turned to Alan and with his mind, sent him flying to the wall where his side hit it. There was a loud crack as Alan's ribs were broken.

"Alan!" cried Mr. Tracy.

Alan crawled painfully towards The Hood again, only to have the same results.

"Stop it Alan!" Scott ordered.

"He can't hold on much longer!" Alan retorted.

"Well neither can you!" John yelled back.

The Hood climbed onto a ladder leading up to a platform with a dangerous looking machine under it. Alan followed him. Suddenly The Hood tripped and fell, holding onto the platform with one hand, dangling helplessly above the whirling blades. Alan crawled to see The Hood.

"I don't want to save you," he said. "But it's what the Thunderbirds do."

He let down his hand and The Hood grasped it and climbed back on to the platform.

"You're a fool!" he cackled evilly. His eyes turned red and narrowed as Alan began choking himself with his own hands. Alan gasped in pain, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He was lifted into the air, still gasping, still strangling – suddenly The Hood gasped and grabbed his head. He sat down limply and Alan, fell down from the air, but he as still choking himself. But as Dr. Evil closed his eyes, Alan collapsed completely, his hands lay at his sides.

The buckles that held the Tracys and their friends prisoner suddenly snapped.

Scott and his father ran up to Alan while the rest of them fought against The Hood's assistants.

"Alan!" Jeff Tracy shouted as he looked at his youngest son in concern.

"Dad," Alan gasped weakly as he opened his eyes and stared at his father. Suddenly he screamed, grasping his head.

"What!" Scott yelled. "What's happening Alan!"

"He's still alive!" Alan groaned as his hands went for his neck, choking himself again.

Scott tried to force Alan's hands away from his throat, but it was no use. The force was to strong. Alan's face was beginning to turn white, he whimpered as his hands pulled tighter and tighter, he couldn't breathe – then it stopped again as Mr. Tracy kicked The Hood and knocked him out. He didn't have to worry, Dr. Evil was out of power.


End file.
